Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric energy harvester.
Description of Related Art
A piezoelectric energy harvester is a device capable of converting vibration power to electric power. The piezoelectric energy harvester is generally used in low power consuming electric devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or wireless transmitters, to replace traditional batteries or supply rechargeable batteries. Since environmental protection criteria are getting strict, a number of electric devices using the piezoelectric energy harvesters to replace batteries are increased. However, a conventional piezoelectric energy harvester does not support multi-channel wireless transmitter, and energy provided by the conventional piezoelectric energy harvester is only about 200 microjoules. The conventional piezoelectric energy harvester cannot steadily provide stable electric power to an electric device.
Therefore, there is a demand for a piezoelectric energy harvester to solve the above problems.